The present invention generally relates to a data editing apparatus which is adapted to effect a digital editing operation of information such as moving picture data, still picture data, audio data, text data and so on.
In recent years, the development of data editing apparatuses having mass data storage device has progressed to effect editing operations picture, audio and other information. Various applications for such editing of picture, audio and other information also developed.
Some conventional data editing apparatuses edit picture data, for example, through the inputting and outputting operations of time codes as numeral values.
FIG. 4 is a block diagram showing the construction of the conventional data editing apparatus. In FIG. 4, reference numeral 41 is an input part, in which the user inputs instructions, reference numeral 42 is a data storage part for storing audio and picture data, reference numeral 43 is a control part for reading the picture and audio data from the data storage part 42 in accordance with the input signals from the input part 41, reference numeral 44 is an output part which is adapted to receive the picture data and the audio data from the data storage part 42 in accordance with the input signals from the input part 41, and to effect the display and audio outputting operations.
The operation of the conventional data editing apparatus constructed as hereinabove will now be described.
The file names of the outputting picture data and audio data, and the output timings are inputted from the input part 41. The control part 43 reads the picture and audio data from the data storage part 42 in accordance with the input data from the input part 41. The read data is fed into the output part 44 to effect a series of picture display and audio output operations.
However, in such a configuration as described hereinabove, the reproduction time of the picture and auto data is handled using numeral values, thus making it difficult to correspond; the time and the data, whereby a problem arises in that synchronization of the picture and audio media is difficult to effect.